1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles, which use motor power for propulsion, generally include a high-voltage device (for example, a high-voltage battery) that supplies electric power to a motor and a power converter (for example, an inverter) that performs electric power conversion when the electric power of the high-voltage device is supplied to the motor. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-68187, for example, describes a hybrid vehicle including a motor and a power converter, which are disposed in a front section of the vehicle, and a high-voltage device, which is disposed in a rear section of the vehicle. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-148850 describes a hybrid vehicle including a motor, which is disposed in a front section of the vehicle, and a high-voltage device and a power converter, which are disposed in a rear section of the vehicle.